Many air gun enthusiasts enjoy firing air guns. An air gun fires a projectile such as a pellet or a BB using a compressed air or other gas, and a dual barrel air gun has two barrels, each of which is capable of discharging said BB or pellet.
Heretofore, a user of a dual barrel air gun had to pull the trigger of the air gun to discharge a blast of air or other gas through both barrels (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 9,200,866), or had to choose a specific trigger to fire from a desired barrel of the air gun (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,732). Neither of said options is particularly appealing to air gun enthusiasts because neither of said options permit a user to selectively fire from one barrel of said air gun with a single trigger.
Consequently, there exists a long felt need in the art for an air distribution device for a dual barrel air gun that enables a user to selectively route the air or other gas to either barrel of the dual barrel air gun with a single trigger. There is also a long felt need in the art for an air distribution device that enables the user to reduce the time between follow up shots. Finally, there is a long felt need in the art for a device that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives, and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and safe and easy to use.